


The fault in our stars

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, The fault in our stars, premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is waiting in line for the premiere of "The fault in our stars" but now that he has some company, he won't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fault in our stars

Harry was waiting in line, he was late! And now he was the last one in the line! He had begged his mom to let him go to the “the fault in our stars” premiere and now he was here, he didn’t really care he was last, he had a ticket, he was going to see the movie anyway but he wanted to feel being part of everything and get his poster and maybe see John Green, besides, many people was there.

Harry sat down, it was early in the morning and so many people were already there. He got his book out, he was going to re-read it, it’s not like he had a lot to do and apparently he was going to wait for a long while to get in.

He was starting to get comfy, he was finally relaxed when a group of other teenagers got behind him. Harry turned around annoyed, they were making a lot of noise when he saw a blonde guy, the hottest guy Harry had ever seen in his life.

The guy looked at him and Harry’s eyes widened, he turned to his book in a flash and pretended he was reading but, really, how could you read when there was a gorgeous guy in front of him.

“Niaaal, I don’t want to be here!” on of the other guys told him, Niall, pretty name, Harry blushed at the thought and looked away “Louis shut up, it wasn’t my fault you were here, you said ‘yes I will come!’” Niall said.

That is right, the guys you see here are because their girlfriends wanted to come, just some were like Harry that they did like the book and wanted to come see the movie and maybe meet John Green and the cast.

Harry was too preoccupied on reading his book that he didn’t notice somebody sat next to him “Hello!” Harry turned around startled and sighed, it was the guy Niall scolded “Are you here alone? Or are you waiting for someone?” he sighed, “A friend was going to come but apparently he isn’t coming”.

He looked thoughtful and nodded “it’s a bit chilly isn’t it?” he asked, Harry nodded, he took a cigarette out and Harry stared at him, he looked at Harry “It’s a metaphor” he said with the most serious face you could find and then they both ended up laughing, laughing hard, it was just so unexpected!

Harry had his face hidden in his book, he was giggling a bit and then he saw the other people were seeing him and Louis, he cleared his throat and closed his book. “Hey Lads! This is… what is your name?” Harry chuckled “I’m Harry” he nodded “Louis, that is Zayn and his girlfriend Perrie and that is Niall” he finished, Harry smiled and waved a bit.

“Harry!” Harry turned around and saw Liam running towards him “I’m so sorry! My mom didn’t want me to go out but then I said it was you and she immediately accepted and you know how she is about the both of us so…” Harry nodded and chuckled, his mother had something for Liam and Harry to end up together even though that would never happen, they were best friends.

A voice shook him out of his thoughts “So that is your friend?” it was Louis, Harry nodded “Oh yeah! Uhm, this is Liam, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Perrie and…” he was cut by Louis.

“Hello, I’m Louis” he said shaking his hand, Liam looked at Harry with wide eyes and then at Louis “Uhm, Liam” Louis nodded and put a hand around his waist and started talking ‘Fast’ he thought.

Harry sat down again and was about to read again when another one sat with him “Hello Harry” Harry turned and saw Niall’s blue eyes ‘too close’ Harry thought. 

“Uhm, hey” Niall smiled “So you did come for the book, I thought I was the only guy here that had read the book!” Harry nodded and smiled “Yeah, I had that thought too” “I had to drag Louis and since Perrie wanted to come Zayn ended up here” he said signaling a very excited Perrie and a bored Zayn.

“I read the book a while ago, I was, well, am, a fan of the vlogbrothers and then when I saw that he had a book I almost died right there” Niall nodded and chuckled a bit “Yeah, I read it a while ago too, but I’m so excited for the movie! I’m finally going to pronounce the name of the assistant correctly!” and Harry laughed, “I was thinking of that too!” and with that they got into an easy conversation.

Well, not so easy for Harry since he was almost dying with Niall’s voice.

And the premiere started and fans were screaming and the cast was there and everybody was completely crazy, Harry just wanted to get in the cinema so everything could be more relaxed. Although he knew he would probably cry like a baby but shh.

“Hey, wanna sit with us?” Niall asked, Harry nodded and sat next to Niall, on the other side Louis was still flirting with Liam and Zayn was just bored and Perrie looked excited.

And the movie was something else, Harry tried, he really did, he didn’t want to cry wen there is a cute guy sitting next to him but he started sobbing the minute Augustus said “I light up like a Christmas tree” Harry lost it in that moment.

Niall turned around and gave him some tissues, Harry thanked him but continued crying, he didn’t even eat, he left the popcorn he bought completely untouched.

The credits started rolling and all of the stars by Ed Sheeran started playing, Harry was still crying, he turned and Niall smiled at him “Don’t be a baby Harry!” and he narrowed his eyes “Don’t think I didn’t hear you sniffling!” and Niall turned bright red.

They got out of the cinema and people were still crying or at least with red eyes “Well, it was great! Oh God I can’t live my life anymore!” Harry said like the drama queen he is, Liam chuckled “C’mon Harry, I’ll take you home, somebody will think something bad happened to you if they see you like this” Harry nodded but they were interrupted by two ‘wait!’

“Uh, I can take you to eat something you know? You didn’t eat anything? In the movie? I mean not like I checked or anything but you can hear when somebody ea-“ Harry chuckled and nodded, but turned to Liam who unsurprisingly was already with Louis.

“Guess there will be no problem? C’mon then!” and Harry cached up to Niall walking down the stars of the city.

And yeah, what a better way to end the fault in our stars?


End file.
